


Pain {Vampire Larry AU}

by ziallwarrior



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 y/o Harry, 21 y/o Louis, F/F, F/M, Hybrid Vampire!Harry, M/M, Multi, Vampire!Zayn, Vampires, Wizard!Niall, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, future smut, future vampire!Harry, its almost like twilight but kind of different, larry stylinson - Freeform, vampire!Louis, vampire!liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a vampire. Harry is a half-breed. They aren't supposed to mate, Louis can't turn Harry into a full vampire. He has trouble controlling his thirst. Bad things happen to them.</p>
<p>Can they live in peace from the council? Or will one have to risk everything so they can live happy?</p>
<p>(Might or might not have happy ending. This isn't Disney after all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Louis' POV

I watched as students walked away from me, seeing my red bracelet and ring. I'm not that vampire that shines, no, I actually burn up without my ring. I sighed and smiled when I saw someone with a red bracelet also. She smiled back and walked off with her hybrid and human friend.

I sighed and walked to my classroom, setting everything up. I was a World History teacher, which I'm glad I am. All these human teachers are shit. That's why they hire witches, wizards and vampires for the top subjects. We know real history.

I checked the time and there was an hour and a half left till class started. I had second block class on A days and first, third and last block class on B days. I decided to go get myself a snack, and by 'snack' I meant a nice Bloody Mary. I ran to the teachers lounge and smiled as I saw some Bloody Mary. I served myself and drank it quickly, feeling more energy. I sat down and started talking to the other teachers, the supernatural teachers. The human ones always stayed away. Idiots. We won't eat them. Some don't even smell good and we have laws.

Yes, laws. A lot of laws. I'll tell you later.

After an hour and a half, I walked to my class and saw them all inside already. I smacked the desk with my hand, getting all their attention.

"As you can see, I have a red bracelet. You listen to my lessons. If you do not listen, then you won't get a grade for participation. Write down notes, and if you behave, you can use them for tests. Got it?" I asked and they all nodded quickly.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" I heard a small voice ask and I saw he had a silver bracelet.

"Yes, hybrid?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What will we learn exactly?" He asked.

"World History. History about the world. Now, I will introduce myself so you can know who I am."

"I was born in 1770. Yes, I am 244 years old. I'm not that old, but old. I was a French Royal, but my uncle took over so I lost everything," I started off and walked to the front of his desk. "At the age of 21, I was changed into a vampire. Since then, I have been one. I've met wonderful people but they all left. Now, if I hear a rude comment about my type or any other supernatural, I will kick you out. It goes to you humans, mainly. You guys love dissing on us."

I heard a lot of gulps and I smirked.

"Now, let's get stuff straight -"

"I'm sorry that I'm late! I got lost!" Someone said breathless as they ran in.

I was about to answer when his sweet smell hit me. My eyes turned red, and I shook my head. Fuck. He smelled so good.

"Just sit down hybrid," I growled.

He nodded and sat down next to a wolf. I them turned my attention back to the class, trying to ignore the boys smell. For fuck sakes, he's 16!

"Now, will pass the syllabus out. I want this turned in next week. If it's not turned in by next week the day I see you, you won't get a 100. This is an easy 100. Also, the next time I see you, we will start learning about America. We will go to the library next week to check out books," I informed as I passed out the syllabus'.

I saw them read about what we will learn, and heard many groans, I hissed loudly and that shut them up.

"Now, let's get to know each other," I smiled.

They all introduced themselves and I had; six vampires, three hybrids, one wolf, two witches, four wizards, and eight humans. One hybrid, the one that came in late, was Harry Styles.

"I'm Harry Styles. I'm 16, held back by one year and I'm a vampire hybrid. I like music and writing songs, and I'm horrible at football," He said with the brightest smile and shit, his scent was so mouth watering.

After the last person introduced herself, class ended.

"Remember, next week due!" I said firmly.

They all nodded and walked away. As Harry passed, his scent was stronger. I held in my breath and groaned as he left.

What the fuck will I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I was so fucking late! I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble! Shit!

I used my speed and still didn't make it! Why wasn't I a full vampire?! I hate being a hybrid sometimes!

Yes. I'm a hybrid. A vampire hybrid to be specific. Its not like in Twilight how Bella almost dies and some other stuff, no. My old ancestors were bitten, but not fully. Only some of them venom went into them. That's like Twilight. Us hybrids though don't have strong venom.

I checked if I still had my bracelet and sighed in relief. I must've been lost in thought that I didn't see I was close.

I ran in and saw the teacher and,

Holy. Fucking. Shit!

I have never seen such blue eyes and a nice body. He must've been at least an ince or more shorter, but he looked so dominant!

I licked my lips and held back a smirk.

"I'm sorry that I'm late! I got lost!" I exclaimed and pretended I was breathing hard.

I heard him growl and saw his eyes turn red, and he shook his head.

"Just sit down hybrid," He growled.

I held in a shiver and walked to an empty seat, next to a wolf.

"Hey Josh," I smiled, seeing he was the only wolf.

"Hey Harry," He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

I huffed and fixed it, looking at the teacher.

He started stuff I didn't listen to, and I was just staring at him. I frowned as I saw something in his eyes, some type of emotion. It looked....pained but mixed with want.

I kept staring at his eyes, until I was called on to introduce myself. I blushed and stood up.

"I'm Harry Styles. I'm 16, held back by one year and I'm a vampire hybrid. I like music and writing songs, and I'm horrible at football," I said and gave the brightest smile that I could. I sat back down and people still introduced themselves.

After a girl named Jessica introduced herself, the bell rang and we all stood up.

He reminded us about our syllabus and I heard him hold in his breath as I walked past him.

I frowned and decided to ignore it. I walked up tp my friends; Josh, Hayley, Justin and Niall. Josh was a wolf, Hayley a witch, Justin a human and Niall a wizard. He had a mark on his neck and never told us why he had it. He was the oldest out of all of us.

"Had a good class?" Niall asked as he walked to our next class, since I had all B lunch. Basically, I had third block, then lunch.

"Well, the teacher was hot, but something about him...is different," I whispered and sighed. "Maybe it's just me."

"Maybe it is. I'll see you last block. I have A Lunch. See ya, Harry," Niall smiled and walked off to lunch.

I went to my locker and put my stuff away. I then felt someone pin me against the lockers and my breathing hitched.

I shivered as someone was sniffing my neck.

"You're mine hybrid," The person, a male, whispered in my ear and then I heard him run off.

I turned around and saw no one, the hallways empty. I swallowed thickly and closed my locker and ran to class. I was excused since it was the first day, but I was still wondering who it was.

Who was this person?


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' POV

That stupid hybrid. He had to fuckimg ruin everything. EVERYTHING!

I came for a new life, but then this shit head had to ruin my plans.

After class, I pinned him against the lockers. When I recovered, I left running and went into the woods.

I was fucking thristy for blood. I didn't know if I wanted human or animal. Fuck this. I want fresh blood.

I ran into a club and looked around. I smirked once I found someone, and he was beautiful. I walked up to him and changed the color of my bracelet, since I saw he was human.

"Hey handsome," I purred in his ear and he turned around, checking me out.

"Hey," He smirked and licked his lips.

We flirted for a while and once everyone left and it was just us, I wrapped my hand around his neck and pinned him against the wall. I don't like waiting for my food. I saw the fear in his eyes as my eyes changed into blood red with veins under them, my fangs coming out.

"So sad to waste such a pretty human face," I cooed.

"P-Please d-do-don't..." He stuttered and whimpered.

"Sorry. But I haven't had fresh blood in two months," I shrugged and tilted his head, biting down on a vein in his neck. I covered his mouth as he screamed and drank from him until I felt him go limp in my hands.

Once done, I pulled off and twist his neck so he could die instantly. I didn't feel bad for this human. He had hurt many other people, he deserved it, according to me. I sighed and grabbed his feet, dragging him to a room. I decided to leave him there and walked out.

"That was fun," I said to myself and cleaned up in the restroom.

I walked out of the club once I was done doing what I needed to do. I hope that hybrid doesn't ruin anything. I don't need to get in trouble with the law.

I shivered at the last time I saw someone getting punished for being with an underage hybrid. Horrible. So fucking horrible.

"Stupid Styles and his fucking fuckable body," I muttered and walked into a random store and gasped.

"Liam? Jessica?" I whispered and walked up to them.

"Louis! It's been so long!" Liam smiled and hugged me.

"Has been. How are you, Jessie?" I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Good, Uncle Louis," Jessica smiled and hugged me quickly.

"Where have you guys been? Did the court ever get you guys?" I asked quietly, so only us could each other.

"Not yet. We move every ten years, since Jessica has the power to make herself younger then back to the age she was when I turned her," Liam whispered. "It's hard in America. There's very little of us and a lot of witches and wizards, along with werewolves."

"Just be careful," I whispered and hugged him briefly. "The court is in London and if they catch you, you know what happens. Call me for anything."

"I will, Lou. I'll see you someday," Liam smiled and walked out with Jessica, Jessica giggling like a four year old when Liam mentioned they were going hunting.

I shake my head and look around, getting some Bloody Mary and walking out.

I walk home and see that it's many vampires were out already. It's sunset and usually we hunt at this time. I smile at a few and I run home. Once there, I made sure I was locked up.

We are very territorial and hate it when people come in uninvited suddenly. I sigh and lay down drinking some of the Bloody Mary and watch tv.

This has been a long day and I want to burst. Harry Styles.

Harry Styles.

I sigh and shake my head, trying to think of something else.

"It's illegal. Don't think about it," I whisper to myself and groan.

I close my eyes and a few minutes later, I'm asleep at eight o'clock.

-Dream-

I look at the body underneath me and hear tiny whimpers.

"Please. Don't stop," The person whimpers out and arches it back.

It's a guys voice, sounds so young and desperate. So fucking desperate.

I moan and start thrusting in faster, gripping his thighs and holding them up high. I hear him moan and whimper again, trying to rock back on me.

"So good," He whimpers and claws at my back, hissing slightly in pain.

"I want you to feel like that," I growl at him and thrust in harshly, hearing him cry out.

"Faster! Harder!" He moaned out and I nodded.

I put his long legs over my shoulders and I started pounding into his tight hole, moaning and growling loudly. He cries out and moans, along with whimpering and gasping for breath.

I've never felt this good in my life, and he was so hot and sexy.

"LOUIS!" He cries out as I see him start to cum.

"HARRY!" I cry out and cum inside him.

-End of Dream-

I wake up immediately and was breathing hard. I look around and feel something sticky in my pants. I turn on the lights and groan as I see that I've cummed in my pants.

"What the actual fuck?" I whisper and get up, taking off my pants and boxers. I clean up and pull on some new boxers.

I sit down and run a hand through my hair, trying to think why I dreamt of fucking Harry Styles. This isn't good. Not at all. My bloodlust will get the better of me and I will attack Harry if he gets a cut or tries something on me.

What will I do?


	4. Chapter 4

Louis' POV

I never thought that I would have a wet dream of Harry Styles. One of my fucking students'! Like what the actual fuck?! 

THAT'S FUCKING ILLEGAL AND I COULD HAVE MY HEAD CUT OFF!

I took deep breaths, trying to calm down. I got up quickly and changed the sheets and went to take a shower. I did not come out until an hour passed, and decided that I would sleep naked. Why put on clothes? Once everything was ready, I laid down, covering my bits with my blanket. I didn't know, really didn't know what to think of what I just dreamt of. It's illegal. It's very fucking illegal. Against the law. Against us society. I sighed and shook my head, deciding that this little 'crush' (as I would say), would be over soon. Sucks that I have to see him all fucking year long. I hate everything so much.

"Stupid fucking hybrid. Stupid fucking laws," I mumbled to ceiling, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

★

I walked into my class on Friday (A day), sighing in relief as I saw no students. I checked the time and saw there was still time before they came to class. If there's one thing I hate, is A day's, because I have Harry Styles. Also, because it's still too early to learn. I sighed and passed out the work we were going to do.

Once I was back at my desk, all my students were walking in and I held in my breath as Harry walked. He smiled and waved at me, and I gave back a nod. I stopped holding my breath and decided to just...just teach my class and not even think of him.

"Alright class. Let's start," I said and looked at them. "Since you people still don't have lockers, I want all backpacks at the back of the class and cellphones at my desk. I will not tolerate any of you texting in class and if I ever do catch you in the future, I will confiscate it and read out loud what you texted. I don't care if you tell the principal, your parents, or the police, because I will just tell them I have the right to. I even put it in my syllabus, and have gotten permission from the headmaster. Now, phones on my desk and backpacks in the back. Now." I growled and watched as they all hurried and saw one human in particular run up to my desk and set his phone in the basket I had. Once they were all seated, I nodded and groaned in my head as Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Harry?"

"What if our parents call or text us? What if we have an emergency?" He asked, looking at me with his fucking big green eyes.

"Then they should just call the school, and for emergencies, you come up and tell me and I'll let you use your phone," I said, with an annoyed tone. I saw him blush and nod, and I just stood up straight and cleared my throat.

"Now, you all have a paper in front of you. Since we will learn about America for these six weeks, I want you to write me at least half a page to a full page of what you know of America," I said as I walked back and forth. "It can be in bullet points, essay form, brainstorming form, whatever you want to use. As long as it's half a page to a full page. If I see anyone, anyone, fall asleep during this, I will give you a 50 for participation. Now, start. I want absolute silence, unless it's about the subject. You all have twenty five minutes."

I heard the scribbling of paper start, and walked back in forth to see everyone was doing their work. I held in my breath as I passed by Harry. I frowned when I smelled him, something not right. He didn't smell like vanilla, happiness, strawberries and bread. He smelt like...holy shit. He was fucking aroused. I looked at him and saw he was blushing a pretty pink, and I just bit my lip. No one else could smell his arousal because their noses' weren't fully developed yet. 

"Do you want to go take care of that?" I whispered in his ear, seeing him shiver.

He blushed harder and shook his head, gripping his pen as he wrote faster, that he almost tore apart his paper. I chuckled and patted his curls, holding back a growl at how Harry responded. He leaned back towards to the touch, and then realized what he did and looked back down. I smirked and walked away, clapping my hands once when time was over.

"I hope you all wrote something good. Please pass the papers forward and I will grade them later at how much information you have, not at how accurate you are. If I feel that there is something missing, we will focus on that," I said as I collected the stacks of paper. "Now, let's talk about what you guys are interested about learning about America."

-

Once class ended, I was putting my papers away and heard someone walk over to me. I took in a deep breath, and knew that scent. I turned around and glared at the leader of the supernaturals.

"What do you want?" I growled, knowing my eyes turned red instantly. 

"You know what I want," He smirked, his face covered by the hood he was wearing. "How many times do I have to ask you so you'll join us?"

"I'll never join you bunch of bloody idiots," I spat and zipped up my luggage. "You only want to use me so I can kill innocent people. Innocent fledglings."

"My dear former, Prince Louis William Tomlinson the third, we would never do that," He said, though I knew he was smirking.

"The only reason why I don't fucking rip your head off, is because I want to live," I said as he grabbed my phone and key. "Now, leave me alone. I actually do something good in life."

I walked out, growling under my breath. I will not become a killer. I will not become killer.

The thing is,

I already am a killer.


	5. Chapter 5

I was driving home when I noticed Liam and his daughter. I drove next to them and beeped at them, seeing Liam jump into protective mode and relax until he saw me. I laughed and shook my head, getting out of my car once I parked it. I hugged Jessica and then hugged Liam, both of them having a soft smile.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked as I looked at Liam.

"We've been okay, careful with the law enforcers, but okay How bout you?" Liam said and then asked.

"Stupid leader came up to me after school and asked again if I wanted to join them," I shrugged, hearing Jessica gasp and could feel tension around us.

"Are you serious?! Again?!" Liam hissed quietly, looking around first and then looked at me.

"Yeah. Liam, I can't join them. They enjoy killing innocent fledglings, for no good reason. They grab them randomly and just kill them, torture them, or if a miracle happens, they are let in their cult. I-I... I can't be a killer..." I whispered at the end, shaking my head and rubbing my forehead to not get flashbacks.

"Hey, deep breaths, Lou," Liam hugged me and whispered, "It's going to be okay. You're not a killer. Never are. It's going to be fine. Calm down."

I didn't even notice I was panicking until Liam was telling me over and over to take deep breaths. I haven't gotten like this ever since 1993 when I thought I changed this criminal when I pulled away early and gave him some of my blood. I took deep breaths and gripped onto his shirt until I calmed down. I patted his back and then pulled away, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks," I said quietly, it could barely be heard by humans, but Liam heard me perfectly.

"You're welcome, mate. You're my friend, like my brother," Liam smiled softly and ruffled my hair.

"My uncle!" Jessica giggled, making me laugh and hug her. She was the sweetest girl ever, and Liam is lucky to have her as a daughter.

I kissed her forehead before I pulled away and then tensed up as I got that scent of that person. I looked around, inhaling deeply and turned to my left, and across the street was Harry with that blonde, wizard guy, Niall, and two other humans. He was laughing, eating and seemed to have a good time with his friends. I held back a growl as one human got too close to Harry, but I then growled loudly, not caring as some few supernaturals looked at me weirdly and Liam held me back. I knew Harry must of heard a faint growl because saw him look around. I was losing control and Liam was struggling to hold me back, and then suddenly I was pinned down by something hard. I looked up and saw a familiar face, glaring down at me with red eyes.

"Z-Z-Zay-Zayn..." I stuttered and looked up at him and could feel my eyes go back to their normal blue eyes.

"Calm now?" He asked me nodding and he nodded back, "Perfect. Now stop your stupid growling and act normal."

I nodded at him and he got off me, and I stood up after him. He gave me a stern look and then looked over at Niall, and I remembered that they were mated illegally. I sighed and walked back to my car, looking over at everyone else.

"Nice to see you again, Zayn," I said to him nodded at him. I waved at Jessica and got in my car, and drove off again. I gripped the steering wheel and looked over to where Harry was cuddling with the obnoxious human. I glared at the human, smirking when he flew across the room and his head crashed against a frame. Sometimes, I loved my abilities. I could hear people screaming, Jessica giggling (that girl hated seeing people she loved hurt, but enjoyed seeing others hurt and that's why I love her), Niall gasp, Zayn growl, Liam chuckled and Harry let out a soft giggle that I could hear.

I drove off smirking, and for the first time, I didn't regret using my abilities.

I should use them more often.

Maybe to get the curly head, hybrid as mine.

Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so fucking hungry, I am about snap every neck I see. I haven't gotten any blood at all for two days already, and my fucking students have not been behaving and it's already the second month of school.

 

Time has passed so quickly already and I can proudly say I have controlled my thirst around Harry, but it has gotten worse again because I have not gotten my new shipment of bagged blood that I ordered a week ago. My students think that it's funny to be talking while I give my lecture and to not turn in their classwork along with their homework.

 

I have had **enough**!

 

I slammed my hand down on my desk and growled loudly, my eyes turning blood red with my veins showing around my eyes. I saw all of them jump and turn towards me. They all got quiet and stared at me with wide eyes filled with fear, caution and curiosity.

 

"I will not tolerate this behavior! I have been way too lenient on you guys, and I am done with this! You are to be quiet and do your fucking work!" I shouted and glared at them all. My eyes were still blood red and had my veins around my eyes.

 

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson," They all responded and started doing their work on American culture, which we would only study for another two more weeks.

 

I nodded and my veins disappeared and my eyes turned back to their color blue. I started walking around, making sure they were actually working and not passing notes. I looked over everyone's shoulder, nodding as I saw them writing an essay about what they've learned about American culture.

 

"Remember, five paragraphs and I will have the writing teacher helping me check over them. If there are not five paragraphs, that is five points off your essay," I said as I stood at the back of the room, "Oh, and Niall, no magic usage." I smirked as I could hear Niall mutter some spell.

 

I rolled my eyes as he glared at me, and just growled back in response. Just because he was my old mate's soulmate, does not mean I was going to be nice to him. I smirked as he whimpered and went back to writing. I heard some giggling and saw Harry whispering something to some wolf girl. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to them, slamming my hand on the table and staring at them.

 

"Is there something you would like to share, Mr. Styles?" I asked and smiled brightly, "Because I know the whole class would love to hear whatever you had to share with Ms. Kellan! Share with us, please Mr. Styles!"

 

Harry blushed darkly, making me chuckle and shaking my head. I saw Lisa, the girl he was talking too, also blush and had the decency to glare at me. I made my eyes go red and growled harshly at he, making her whimper loudly and cower away from me.

 

"Nothing to share, sorry Mr. Tomlinson," Harry said quietly, looking down and biting his lip. I nodded and clapped my hands.

 

"Such a shame, Mr. Styles, because now you have after school detention," I said as I walked back to my desk.

 

"What?! You can't just do that!" Harry exclaimed and stood up, glaring at me. "I haven't broken any rules!"

 

"Mr. Styles, one of my big rules is no talking while writing essays, no talking while I'm giving lectures, and definitely no talking back," I said and looked at him, "Are you sure you haven't broken any rules?"

 

Harry shut his mouth when I finished and looked down, making me laugh and shake my head. I may like him, but I only like him for his scent at the moment. As of now, he looks and acts like a pretentious asshole to me.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson," He whispered and rubbed his arm.

 

"Apology accepted. Now, everyone goes back to writing. I am feeling a bit nice, so you will have extra time next class to finish your essay or you can come over after school or during lunch to come finish it before next time I see you," I explained and sat down at my desk, "Get back to work. I have to grade your last quiz and right now, I am not happy with any of you right now."

 

They all mumbled apologies and went back to writing. I put on my reading glasses (because even if I'm the vampire I still need these damn glasses, but good thing I have glasses that look good), and graded their quiz.

 

"Niall, lunch detention today," I said, not looking up but could hear him mumbling some type of spell, "I clearly said no magic. Also, two points off your quiz."

 

"Twat," Niall mumbled and I looked up and cleared my throat and saw him look up and blush.

 

"Lunch detention and after school detention," I said and went back to grading.

 

45 minutes later, the bell rang and all the students turned in their papers. I had Niall stay after class and once they all left, I looked over at him.

 

"Niall, I have known you for god knows how many years," I started off and sighed, "Do I need to tell Zayn how you're behaving?" I asked.

 

Niall's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "Please no! I'm already in deep shit with him for misbehaving last class, when I was talking and we're already in an illegal relationship! Please, Louis, I'll behave," He said quickly and was tearing up.

 

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I am not in my best of moods since I am thirsty for blood, but I won't tell Zayn. Just go, see you at lunch detention." I said.

 

He nodded and left quickly. I sighed and bit my wrist, feeling pain but that controlled my hunger. I could smell Harry close by and I groaned happily. His smell was so fucking delicious, I could taste him.

 

 _ **No**_.

_I'm not a monster._

 


	7. Chapter 7

finally. We're going into Winter Break and I'll be out of school, doing what I want. First, I have to give these kids a final exam to see if they have learned anything about America and Europe.

"This final exam is worth twenty-five percent of your grade," I said as I waved the booklet and smirked as I heard them gasp. "So you all better hope you've studied this last week I've given you. If you fail my class this semester, I'll be seeing you next year also then. Believe me, I don't want to see any of you because all you have done is talk, cheat and be a brat. I won't sugarcoat shit."

"Mr. Tomlinson! What is that language?!" I heard the principal yell at me.

I shrugged it off and turned to look at him, my eyes turning red with veins underneath, "Do we have a problem with my language? I'm just saying the truth."

Being the human he is, he cowered back and shook his head. "Go on to teaching." He said and just kept observing the class.

I nodded and my eyes returned to normal and I looked back at my students who were all in shock, except a few. I smirked and walked back to my desk and grabbed the handful of booklets.

"Now, everything off the desk except a pencil and/or eraser and get prepared." I was about to put down the first one and growled loudly, "Also, I will know if you cheated. Don't cheat." I warned and started passing it out. Once finished, I walked back to my desk and sat down leaned against it. "Begin."

The rest of the class was interesting as I watched many struggles answer questions and they looked in fear of failing. I took a deep breath, making me feel like an idiot when the only scent I recognized was Harry's. I choked and patted my chest, excusing myself outside and bit down on my wrist to hold myself back. His scent is somehow sweeter, so sweet it's inviting.

"Are you alright, Mr. Tomlinson?" I heard a raspy, deep but young voice ask.

I turned around and see Harry. I hold in my breath and nod slowly, looking at his lips, neck and then eyes. We were in school and I couldn't do anything stupid. No I couldn't.

Shit. His eyes. Fuck it. Fuck the laws.

I grabbed him close and ran off to the bathrooms, locking the door. I pinned him against the wall and started sniffing his neck, moaning at the scent. I smelt his usual scent, and then fear, confusion, lastly, arousal.

"You have no idea how good you smell," I whispered and kissed his neck.

"I have an idea about it from the way you love sniffing me," Harry whispered, gripping my hair now.

"I wish I could drink out of you. Have you only for me," I whispered and pulled away from his neck and looked at him in the eye.

He looked back at me and bit his lip, nodding and he placed his hands back in my hair after pulling them away. I licked my lips and gripped his hips now, growling softly and leaned in.

"You're my little blood singer," I whispered and saw how dazed out he looked, "my caller. Your blood is always creating sweet scents for me, no one else. My blood singer."

Harry nodded and I pressed our lips together and moaned softly as he kissed back. We stayed like that, just kissing not even making out as they call it now. It was nice and amazing. I could taste him, making my blood lust for him bigger. I pulled away and leaned our forehead against each other.

"No one is supposed to know," I whispered and looked at him in the eye. "You tell no one we kissed. No one. If you do, there is great punishment your way." I said deeply, enchanting him.

"No one will know or great punishment is on my way," Harry said monotonous and nodded.

"Good boy," I whispered and smirked, pricking my thumb and then rubbed the blood over his lips.

An older vampires blood, mainly royal blood, marked property on your mate if you rub it on their lips. Also, the mate always loves the taste. No one knows who the other person is, just knows they're older and royal. No one can do anything about it.

Harry moaned and sucked on my thumb, looking at me in the eyes again as he did. I bit back a moan and picked him up, making him wrap his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck.

"I fucking hate and love how much I need you," I growled and kissed him again, this time, more deeply than before.

Before any of us knew it, we were making out by now and I was doing anything to mark him as mine. Fuck the laws. Fuck everybody who disagrees.

Besides,

I'm special and wanted in the council.

I pulled away from his lips and started kissing his neck, sucking love bites anywhere I can and growled happily as he moaned loudly. I gripped his hair, and he seemed to like it by the way he gasped. I leaned into his hair and whispered,

"Mea, et mea propria"

Only he understood what he said, making him whimper happily and nod quickly. I had to hold myself back more than usual since he was right here, and I've kissed him and marked him. No. His special time will be special. Not here. No.

"Get back to class," I told Harry as I set him down and fixed him up. "Tell everyone we went for a walk to try and calm me."

Harry nodded and walked out after I reminded him to not say anything about what happened in the bathroom. He fixed himself, cursing as I saw scratches on my arms and shoulders. I then shrugged and walked back to the room.

"Everybody seems finished," I smiled and hummed, seeing glares but I hissed back at them. "Now, we have ten minutes left so free time while I organize." I said and started organizing the tests and I heard talking.

Then, I came to the realization what I did.

 **Fuck**.

The council will kill me.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Just one more week. I can handle one more week. Of school. Of tests. Of stupid kids. Of handling your bloodlust.

Of that fucking Harry Styles son of a bitch.

I walk into my class and look around, seeing Harry on someone's lap. I growl loudly and slam my hand down my desk, causing it to break and my students look at me with wide eyes, but I was more focused on Harry.

"You're not in my class, so get the fuck out!" I yell at the guy and watch as he sets Harry down and then runs out. "Make this clear students, I want no one, who is not from this class, in here. Understood?!" I snarled out.

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson!" I heard back, followed by whimpers.

"Good," I smile and then stand straight back up and start handing out papers. "Now, you'll have a project that'll be due after break. I want a 3D design of your most favorite city in America. I could give a damn if it's made out of cardboard, toilet paper rolls, anything! Just make the model and write a five paragraph essay about the city. Doesn't need to be very detailed, but I mainly want the history of it." I explain, smirking as I heard many groans.

Torturing them was the best.

"If you do not turn this in, then you'll start off the next semester very badly," I say firmly and look at them. "This worth sixty percent of your grade, the essay being thirty percent. As you can tell, everything is worth one hundred percent. Now, I've been around the world. I'll know if you bullshitted anything." I tell them firmly.

"Mr, what if we only do the model and not the essay?" One asks.

"Well, if your model is good enough, maybe I'll be lenient," I shrug. "Now, I'm going to give you the class to start planning and maybe start that essay so then you'll do the model. If I see you slacking off, then I'll give you harder work. Now get to work." I say firmly and watched as they start working.

I sigh slightly and look at my broken desk. I actually liked it, but I burned my hands since some dickhead decided to pour holy water on it. Turned out to be Zayn, who thought it was funny until I threatened to expose him and Niall.

No one messes with my weaknesses.

I called the office and told them to order a new desk that was from the same wood it was made from. It was ancient wood, that is vampires actually appreciated. Once they confirmed it would be ordered, I hung up and sat down in my chair and grabbed my computer and started typing in grades.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" I hear some call out and look up, seeing Niall.

"Yes, Niall?"

"Can we work with partners?" He asks, making me think.

"Well, for the model yes, if you choose the same city. Only two people. However, the essay has to separate because it's your own opinion. Who would you like to partner with?"

"Harry, if I may."

I was surprised at how nice Niall was being, but it was probably because he had to be.

"Sure, go ahead, and I better see that you two did the work like a normal person without magic." I said and watched as he walked away.

I just shrugged it off and went back to my own work. Soon enough, thankfully, class ended and I watched as my class left. I looked up when one distinctive scent passed through me. Fuck.

"Mr. Tomlinson, may we talk?" Harry asked me, making me groan on the inside.

"Sure, pull up a chair," I said and watched as he did so, and then sitting down, "what did you want to talk about?"

"What happened that time in the bathroom?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because it seemed like something happened that day. What happened, or do you need a reenactment to remember?"

I swallow thickly and shake my hand, standing up and walked to the door, opening it for him.

"You should go home and rest."

"Mr. Tomlinson, please tell me what happened. It's blurry, but I can remember that kiss."

"Harry-"

"Louis-"

"Get out."

I sigh and look at him, my eyes red with anger, but hunger and want also. I see him swallow thickly and I can hear his heartbeat pick up, from being nervous. I take a deep breath and groan at his scent and close the door, looking at him.

"Come here."

I smirk as he listens to me and I place a hand on his jaw, stroking his cheek and lean into his neck, taking a deep breath of his scent and moan. He's fucking sweet. Its toxic. I need it with me every day. I would keep him locked up just so I could keep him.

But I'm not that cruel. No, I'm not.

"Mr. Tomlinson," Harry whimpers out, making me tense up and look down at his eyes.

"You smell so good. So sweet. It's poison to me," I growl and place a soft kiss on his neck.

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be. Too bad there are laws, if not, I would've turned you into one of me," I grin at him, showing him my fangs and veins now appearing under my eyes.

"I-I.."

"Sh. No need to be scared."

I lean down to his lips and press them gently against Harry's, placing a hand on his hip and pull him close. I feel tense, wanting to fight back, but he gives in soon enough. I feel him wrap his arms around my shoulders. keeping me close as if he was desperate. The kiss was slow and gentle, then, it starts heating up when he licks my lower lip. I growl and move my hands to his thighs and pick him up, making him wrap his legs around my waist. He gasps softly, making me smirk and pin him against the wall and the kiss gets hotter, rougher.

"We can't do this," He pants softly against my lips.

"Who's going to find out?"

"The council."

"Fuck the council. Besides, it's just you and me."

"Fuck."

That was the last thing said before we started making out again. I stopped after a few minutes and told him to go to my house in an hour.

Nobody has to know what happened there.

I'll just say, that Harry is a loud moaner and knows how to give an amazing blowjob.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it (:


End file.
